Key
Description The Key is a minor character in the new upcoming show "DHMIS TV". He appears in the pilot of the show. After Duck Guy finds a small key in the Mayor's office (The Mayor's office was trashed and destroyed, and the Mayor is missing). Duck Guy takes the key back home. After some dialogue between the three puppets, Key comes to life. Key tries ''to help them find the Mayor by, of course, singing a song that has nothing to do with trying to find the mayor. Red Guy throughout the pilot keeps trying to interrupt the Key's song by saying "We are trying to find the mayor". Appearance The Key is a giant grey key with a pretty sweet looking mustache and a small orange lock on his "neck". And a strange design on his handle. Personality The Key's personality seems to be similar to the Tony's personality. The Key is obsessed with security, just like Tony loves time. He also ignores Red Guy's questions and continues singing. The Key also screamed "Listen!!" to Yellow Guy, which is similar to the Tony's screams in DHMIS 2 - TIME. Both Tony and The Key also seem to be the only teachers that have used a pun, Tony saying, "It's out of my ''hands, ''I'm only a clock," while The Key said, "Security. That's the ''key." Quotes *"The town needs to be secure." *"That's for sure." *"I'm a key. The key to the city" *"No, but let me ask you a question. Do you love your town?" *"Oh, but don't you want to protect it?" *"Well, listen..." *"Listen..." *'"LISTEEEEEEEN!!"' *"They're creepin' 'round the corner..." *"Fiddlin' with the door..." *"Hiding in your garden..." *"Sleeping in the roof!" *"Renting you a function room!" *"Stepping on your toe!" *"And now you need the toilet!" *"They're messing with our town!" *"Well if I brought you a precious gem." *"You wouldn't just leave it lying 'round!" *"Well, you'd put it in a box!" *"And cover it with locks!" *"And bury it deep under the ground!" *"But you said that you loved your town!" *"But look at all the danger, o' any ol' stranger..." *"Could walk right in and pinch you on the legs!" *"Look inside your lunchbox!" *"Take out all your front teeth!" *"Look at this!" *"What a silly mess!" *"It's not secure at all!" *"Some uninvited guest!" *"Could sneak right in!" *"Fiddle with the bin lids!" *"Ruin all our stuff!" *" Well you'd better lock it up!" *"I think you need the toilet..." *"But I thought you loved your town!" *"Don't you want to stop it...from rotting down?" *"Yes you do, I'm sure..." *"And if we work together..." *"And we'll get this place secure!" Trivia *Just like Tony, the Key always rhymes when he talks or sings. *This "teacher" is not generated by Roy's machine, he originally was an inanimated key in the mayor's office. *Red Guy calls him "rude metal child". *Some people think that he's not a teacher. Category:Teachers Category:Objects Category:Wakey Wakey Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Future Episodes